


Don't Get Caught

by StayNoonaz9290



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Idols, One Night Stands, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayNoonaz9290/pseuds/StayNoonaz9290
Summary: Arya has had a domino effect of good fortune; being scouted by JYP, making it in, debuting solo, and becoming a full-blown kpop idol all in the span of two years. While she feels lucky and is incredibly grateful, the rules of idol life- like no interacting with guys- can be wearing.So what happens when she runs to the club for a little stress relief and a handsome man with a charming smile buys her a drink?
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s), Shin Wonho/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: R's Smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! So about a year ago, I went and saw my first ever Monsta X concert, and it was one of the coolest experiences of my life. I wrote a one-shot, was debating on making it a story, and then 10.31.2019 happened, and I wasn’t sure what the outcome would be with Wonho :(
> 
> But! Then good news hit (YAY FOR WONHO BEING CLEARED OF HIS CHARGES!!!), and I realized I wanted to keep this as a one shot, so I’m just gonna go ahead and post it!! 
> 
> A little bit of plot here, and some of it eerily relates to some issues Wonho ended up having (I swear guys, I wrote this BEFORE all the court stuff), but I wanted to post it anyway, because I think (I HOPE) you guys will really like it :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and don’t forget to kudos or comment!

Arya looked out the heavily tinted window of the car, her leg bouncing excitedly as she took in the city lights shining brightly around them. 

“ _Ah_ , I’m so excited,” she told her best friend, Somin, turning around to face the beautiful girl. “We haven’t been to the club in _so_ long.”

“I know,” Somin was just as excited, smiling brightly before her eyes darted to Arya’s cheek. “Come here, you smudged your makeup again.”

“ _Whoops_ ,” Arya giggled, leaning forward so her friend could fix it with her thumb. “Thanks. I swear, I don’t know how you deal with me.”

Somin laughed under her breath, eyes still trained on the smudge as she scrubbed gently at it. Arya tried to hold still, eyes on her friend’s face as she helped. 

“It’s a hard job,” Somin replied with a dramatic sigh, pulling back and looking satisfied. “But I push through it to stay employed…”

“ _Yah_ !” Arya laughed loudly, shoving her friend in the arm. “Maybe I should talk to the staff about getting me a new makeup artist if it’s such a _rough_ ride for you!”

“ _Psh_ ,” Somin smirked through her own giggles, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. “I’m one of the best at JYP. Plus I’m the only one patient enough to deal with _you_.”

Arya snorted at her friend’s overly confident statement, but didn’t have much of an argument for it- she was _indeed_ one of the best in the business.

It seemed crazy that just three years ago, Arya had been in South Korea on vacation with her family. Her mom was American, her Dad Korean, and they had brought her and her three siblings with them to meet some of the extended Park family who lived in Incheon. 

It was her very first time coming to the country, and although she knew Korean and was taught so much about the culture by her father, it had still been wild to come to the country and actually see everything with her own eyes.

Her younger sister, Kaylee, had begged their father to let her and Arya explore Gangnam one Saturday night while the family was resting in the hotel. He had hesitated, but Arya had _assured_ him that she would be responsible, and her mother had told him to live a little, and he’d ultimately agreed. 

That night on the town had been amazing, eating foods her father had only cooked at home in America, going into all the foreign shops, and standing in long lines so they could get into the most popular clubs. They’d pulled back early, promising their father they’d be home by midnight, and stopped at a convenience store to make ramen. Kaylee had wanted to eat it outside like the two of them always wanted to do together after seeing it in k-dramas. Arya had agreed, sitting with her sister at a rickety table on the sidewalk as people walked by them, struggling to eat the authentic ramen with chopsticks. 

She hadn’t expected someone to come up to her, interrupting her goofy story about a guy she’d almost spilled her drink on in the club. She hadn’t expected Kaylee’s smile to fade as she pointed at a spot behind Arya, only for her to turn around and see a well-dressed, _beautiful_ woman smiling brightly at her, fishing a business card out of her pocket. 

“ _Hi, I’m from JYP Entertainment_ ,” she’d said in Korean, and Arya had hoped there wasn’t any ramen seasoning in her teeth, grinning nervously. “ _You’re beautiful. We’d be honored if you’d come audition for our company_.”

Arya still remembered how wide her eyes had gotten as she’d taken the business card with shaky fingers, nodding and thanking the woman, who’d given her another demure smile before walking off, heels clacking loudly on the sidewalk. 

Kaylee had screamed first, yanking the card out of Arya’s hand, telling her she _had_ to try out, how could she not?! She loved to dance, was _good_ at it too, and the opportunity fell right into her lap. After getting over the initial shock, Arya had told her still-yelling sister she would talk to their parents and see if they would let her. 

She’d never expected her parents to say yes, and she’d certainly never expected to audition and _make it in_. She’d never expected that she’d be halfway across the country from her family, training with other girls that were so beautiful, Arya often wondered how she’d snagged a spot. 

She’d never expected them to ask her if she wanted to work solo instead of in a group just two years into her training, or that she’d become so _successful_ in just a year, people actually _enjoying_ her wacky personality and her American accent when she spoke in Korean. 

Arya never knew that at 26 years old, she’d be a full-blown idol, on her way to some exclusive club for celebrities, with her makeup-artist-turned-best-friend laughing at her snarky jokes, both of them sitting in the back of a sleek, black car with Arya’s personal driver sitting in the front seat. 

“Okay, you’re right, you _are_ the only one patient enough to deal with me,” Arya admitted, making Somin laugh. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“They just don’t appreciate your hyperness like I do,” Somin replied with a grin. “I think it’s cute.” 

Just because Arya was an idol, didn’t mean she was _good_ at it; she had a reputation of being too loud, saying things she shouldn’t, and not _ever_ keeping still when she was getting styled.

“I just can’t sit in one _place_ for that long,” Arya said with a sigh, running a hand through her curly hair. “It’s like _four hours_ in that chair-”

Her phone started ringing, making her jump as the tone blasted loudly in the backseat of the car. It wasn’t her _real_ phone; it was her work phone, and she quickly fished it out of her purse, dropping her lip balm and keys in the process. 

“ _Shit_ ,” she muttered, answering the phone and balancing the device on her shoulder. “Hi Siyeon!”

“Arya,” her manager sounded happy she’d answered so quickly- Arya wasn’t known for that- tone turning serious as she continued. “Are you almost there?”

“Uh…” she was searching blindly around the floor with her hands, looking for everything she’d dropped, fingers colliding with the lip balm next to her feet. “Yes?”

Somin turned on her phone flashlight, and Arya flashed her a thankful smile, spotting her Pikachu keychain that had landed under the seat in front of her. 

“You sound like you’re _not_ sure,” it wasn’t a question, and Arya sat up quickly, moving her hair out of her face as she glanced out the window. “You’re with Somin, right?”

“Yeah! Somin’s right here,” Arya assured Siyeon, rolling her eyes at her manager’s worry; for god sakes, she was old enough to go out _by herself_ if she wanted. “Why?”

“I just...want to make sure someone is watching out for you,” Siyeon admitted with a sigh. “It’s been a long time since you’ve gone to a club…”

It was true; Arya was a _lot_ busier than she was six months ago, which meant she didn’t have the time or _energy_ to party anymore. But she had a break, _finally_ , and as much as she’d wanted to sleep for a week, she’d decided a little bit of dancing for off-camera purposes would do wonders for her stress-level. 

After all, dancing was why she’d become an idol in the first place. 

“I’ll be _fine_ ,” Arya tried to keep the bite out of her voice, but it was difficult; she didn’t like being babysat. “It’s just the club, and an idol club, too! What’s the worst that could happen?”

Somin giggled at that, and Arya pressed her lips together to suppress her own laughter; they both knew damn well the “ _worst_ ” that could happen.

“Don’t even say that to me, Arya,” Siyeon said, chuckling along with them as her tone lost some of its severity. “I’m talking about you _hooking up_.”

Arya burst out laughing, making Somin giggle harder, seemingly able to hear Siyeon on the other line. 

“Yah!” Arya exclaimed, adjusting a little in her seat as she held the phone in her ear. “It’s not _my_ fault all these idols are so goddamn _hot_. Besides, JYP wants us to be friends with the other idols and trainees, so you know, we just get to talking, and-”

“Yeah, be friends to _support_ each other,” Siyeon cut her off, and Arya could _hear_ her rolling her eyes. “Not… whatever the hell it is you and _Yugyeom_ got up to-”

Arya snickered, covering her mouth so her manager couldn’t hear. 

Yugyeom... _ah_ , she missed him. Too bad Got7 was on tour right now. 

“Aish, it’s _one_ guy,” she said after a moment, locking eyes with Somin as her best friend shook her head with a smile. “And Yugyeom and I stopped after we almost got caught, so-”

“One guy, my ass, Arya,” Siyeon said bluntly, and Arya snapped her mouth shut, trying not to laugh again. “I’m not even sure about the trainees, but _Hyunjin_?”

“Okay, no, I did _not_ know he was 19,” Arya quickly needed to defend herself, cheeks burning with embarrassment as Somin broke out into hysterics. “And nothing _happened_ we were just _flirting-_ ”

Hyunjin...Arya could’ve sworn he was a _siren_ he was so good-looking, and when they’d met, she’d really meant to just _talk_ to him. 

But he was too flirty, and she was a sucker for a pretty face, and their less-than-innocent banter had been noticed by a couple of the staff members. Siyeon had practically yanked her by the arm, telling her he was _nineteen_ and did she have no shame?

Which, honestly, she didn’t.

Arya didn’t hook up nearly as bad as Siyeon made it seem- seriously, her manager made it seem like she was running a one-woman brothel- but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit boy-crazy. 

She’d had a total of three boyfriends throughout her two years as a trainee, and a couple guys she’d made out with in secret in the dorms. When she debuted, she’d been _much_ more careful, but Yugyeom had been too hard to resist and both of them had an arrangement; no relationship, just fun, casual, kinky sex. And it had been great while it lasted, but after they’d gotten too adventurous and when Jinyoung caught them half-naked in a storage closet, they’d had to call it quits. 

_What a shame…_

“Just _please_ be careful,” Siyeon insisted, and Arya could hear the exasperation in her voice. “We’re literally starting a new project in three days, and the last thing I need is a scandal…”

“I know,” her smile faded as she sighed. “I’m going to be careful, I promise…”

To be honest, it had been a while since Arya had done anything like that. She knew how reckless it was, had seen the scandal stories online that would ruin idols’ careers. She knew a boyfriend wasn’t worth the risk, and knew that being famous meant you made a _lot_ of sacrifices, and this was one of them. 

There were _no_ relationships in the idol world. 

She heard Siyeon exhale again, and she knew it was a sign that her manager felt bad; Siyeon was harsh when she spoke, but Arya knew how much she cared, and appreciated her more than she probably knew. 

“I know you will,” Siyeon admitted, and she lowered her voice even though Arya was _sure_ she was alone. “So I’ll let you go, but Arya if you _do_ find someone…”

She paused. 

“Just try not to get caught.”

With that, Siyeon hung up, and Arya’s mouth dropped open, staring at the “ **Call Ended** ” flashing across her phone screen. 

“What?” Somin asked as Arya looked up at her. “Did she get mad?”

“No...she…” Arya chuckled in disbelief, finally locking her phone. “She told me if I find someone, just don’t get caught.” 

“ _What_?” Somin looked just as shocked, voice high-pitched as her eyes darted from the phone back to Arya’s face. “So she basically gave you her blessing?”

“Uh yeah…” a slow, shit-eating grin spread across her face as she stared back at her best friend. “I think she just did.”

* * *

“Okay, you’ve got your phone?” Somin asked as they climbed carefully out of the car, the driver graciously opening the door for them. “Keys?”

“Yes,” Arya laughed at her friend, slipping on her face mask as she let it sit under her chin. “Do _you_?”

Her best friend was _much_ more notorious for forgetting that stuff than she was, and Somin giggled, holding up her purse. 

“Already checked.”

Arya beamed, slipping her mask over her mouth, the habit hardly necessary considering they were pretty well-protected in the club. Still, Siyeon begged her to wear it as much as she could when she was outside, and as much as Arya wanted to put all her face masks in the shredder, she respected her manager’s wishes. 

After all, she’d be nowhere without her. 

“Bye Kyungseok!” she waved at her driver, who gave her a closed mouth smile- the most emotion she ever got out of him- lifting his hand in farewell. “I’ll call you when we’re ready to go!”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied gruffly, bowing slightly at her. “I’ll have my phone.”

“You don’t have to call me ma’am,” Arya let her arm drop to her side, shaking her head with a laugh. “Really…”

He didn’t respond, but the smile was still on his face as he climbed back into the car. 

“Aish, I don’t know why he insists on the formalities,” she said to Somin as the two of them walked towards the door of the club. “He’s been driving me around for a year now...we’re like friends!”

“It’s his _job_ , Arya,” Somin replied with a laugh, moving her beautiful hair over her shoulder as she spoke. “Not everyone can be besties with you like me.”

She was just kidding around, and Arya shoved her lightly before reaching out for the door handle. Somin went in first, both of them only making it a couple steps into the club before they were met with a bouncer, large and beefy, in front of a velvet rope blocking their entrance. 

“Who are _you_?” 

The man had his arms crossed in front of his chest, an eyebrow raised as he looked at Somin. Arya was standing behind her, shoving her face mask into her purse, but looked up at the harshness of the bouncer’s tone. 

“She’s with me,” Arya stepped forward, scowling a little as she looked up at the man. “Park Arya.”

The look of recognition on his face would never be something Arya could get used to, but she couldn’t help but feel a little smug after the way he’d just spoken to Somin. 

“Ah, yes,” his face was stoic once more, turning to unhook the velvet rope. “Go on.”

“Yeah, _thanks_ ,” Arya said somewhat bitterly, grabbing Somin’s hand as they walked hurriedly past him. 

“ _Arya_ ,” Somin giggled when they were out of earshot, the girls interlocking pinkies as they maneuvered through the throngs of people. “You didn’t have to be so defensive-”

“No, that’s so _stupid_ ,” Arya exclaimed, spotting the bar and immediately turning left. “Why shouldn’t you be allowed in?”

“I’m not an _idol_ ,” Somin replied. “This is an exclusive club.”

“Yeah, whatever, he didn’t need to talk to you like that,” Arya said with a scowl. “And you’re pretty enough to be an idol anyway.”

It was true; Arya thought Somin might be one of the prettiest girls she’d ever seen. With almond-shaped eyes, a delicate face, and beautiful, pale, _flawless_ skin, Arya often wondered why the girl hadn’t become an idol herself. But her love and passion- makeup and clothes- fell _behind_ the cameras, and though she’d been scouted, she’d never taken up the offer. 

“Oh stop…”

Somin’s protest was half-hearted and Arya grinned just as they broke through the crowd, the large bar area right in front of them. 

“Don’t argue,” Arya said as she pulled them to two empty barstools, plopping hard into her seat. 

“I won’t bother,” Somin replied with a laugh as she sat down next to her, taking her pinky from Arya’s.

“Let’s get some drinks,” Arya grinned before catching the bartender’s eye.

The bartender waltzed over with a bright smile on her face, leaning her elbows on the table as she looked between the two of them.

“What can I get you lovely ladies tonight?” 

She had to lean in close to be heard over the loud, booming bass of the song that was currently playing, and her glittery makeup was dazzling in the flashing lights of the club. 

“Soju?” Arya looked over at Somin, who was already nodding enthusiastically, making her laugh. “Yeah, okay, two bottles of Soju, please.”

“You got it.”

She walked away, her long ponytail flipping behind her, and Arya turned around, resting her back and elbows on the bar behind her as she checked out the rest of the club. It was huge, with high ceilings, and two stories, a balcony overlooking the dance floor. 

The dance floor itself was large too, jam-packed with high class, _beautiful_ people that made Arya feel a little out of place as she watched them interact with one another. 

They were all so... _shiny_.

Superhumans, other-worldly, too _gorgeous_ to be real, and Arya knew that she was supposed to belong here, _supposed_ to be part of this crowd, but glancing at her best friend- who was much more naturally beautiful, with flushed cheeks, a _normal_ amount of makeup, and flyaway hairs that blew slightly in the A/C- she couldn’t help but feel like the two of them just…

Didn’t belong.

“Two bottles of Soju, Arya!”

She whipped around, banging her knees on the bar and cringing as she faced the bartender once more.

“Thank you,” Somin took the bottles, both her and the bartender giggling at Arya’s clumsiness. 

“So you _are_ as clumsy as they make you seem,” the bartender teased, scrunching her nose as if Arya was an adorable puppy. “Too cute. Let me know if you guys need anything else.”

With that she was gone, Arya smiling weakly at her as she rubbed at her knees. 

“That’s still so weird,” she said, taking one of the bottles after Somin unscrewed the cap for her. “When they know me like that…”

“It is, isn’t it?” Somin agreed, taking a long drink out of her own bottle before speaking again. “Is it cool?”

“Yeah, it can be,” Arya smiled before taking her first swig, welcoming the burn of alcohol down her throat. “The fans are usually really nice, I honestly don’t deserve them. For the most part, everyone’s respectful, and you meet a lot of interesting people along the way... the only thing that sucks is not getting laid.”

Somin snorted into her bottle before taking another shot, Arya giggling at her own vulgar joke. 

“Oh my god, you just have to not get _caught_ , like Siyeon said,” Somin told her, tipping the bottle in her direction as she spoke. “You’re just a _little_ too impulsive.”

“ _Ah_ , you’re right,” Arya sighed dramatically, letting her arms drop harshly onto the counter. “I just... _hot guys_ , Somin. They are my _weakness_.”

“You have no self-control,” Somin teased, smirking before tipping her head back for her next sip of Soju. 

“I _do_ ,” Arya argued, turning to face her friend. “Remember JB? That night we were flirting and I could’ve made a move and I _didn’t_?”

“Yes,” Somin nodded, grinning mischievously. “I’ll give you that; he’d be hard to resist. But still…”

“I know, I know…” Arya giggled, rolling her eyes playfully. “Just know _you_ have it easy; you can date or sleep with whoever you want.” 

“Hmmm…” 

Somin looked thoughtful as the two of them took a simultaneous drink, now halfway through their bottles. 

“That’s not _necessarily_ true…”

“What do you mean?” Arya asked curiously, tilting her head slightly to the side. “Someone getting mad because you do makeup for a living?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Somin giggled, glancing at Arya for a moment before sighing. “I actually had a... _situation_ , sort of. Right when I started working in the industry.” 

“What?!” Arya’s eyes widened, voice just a little too loud, even with the music, as she stared at Somin. “What do you mean a _situation_?!”

The girls had only been best friends for about a year; and even though they had clicked almost instantly after their very first conversation, there were still plenty of life stories to tell.

Apparently this was one of them.

“It wasn’t that bad…” Somin was smiling at Arya’s dramatics, swooshing the contents of her bottle around absentmindedly. “I just…my first job I ever had was at Starship Entertainment, and I ended up, uh…”

Somin hesitated, her cheeks turning bright red and making Arya laugh out loud. 

“Oh my god, Somin,” she spoke in a hushed voice, leaning closer. “What the hell did you _do_?”

“I kinda sorta…” she glanced around, but no one was giving them the time of day, so she turned back to Arya with a guilty smile. “Slept with one of the guys there...right before they debuted.”

“ _WHAT_?!”

“SHH!” Somin clapped a hand over Arya’s mouth, giggling with widened eyes. “Don’t be so _loud_ -”

“Ah, right, sorry,” Arya nodded quickly as Somin lowered her hand, keeping her voice as quiet as she could. “So you actually, like…”

She trailed off, and Somin nodded, face somehow getting even more red at the confirmation.

“Wait, so was it just one time or…?”

Somin took a long drink of soju before answering, but the smirk pulling on the corners of her lips was a dead giveaway.

“ _Multiple_ times?!” Arya hissed excitedly, following her best friend’s lead and taking another quick drink before continuing. “Was it good? Did you guys get caught?”

“Yes, _definitely_ yes, and...no, thank god,” Somin answered, laughing again at Arya’s reactions. “I got a better offer with JYP, and it was getting a bit risky, especially after he debuted, so we decided to cut it off.”

“ _Ah_ , so it was like my _Yugyeom_ situation…” Arya nodded, still keeping quiet as she sat back. “What a shame… Have you talked to him since?”

“Nah,” Somin brushed it off, but her eyes darted away from Arya’s as she took another drink.

“...was he really _that_ good?” Arya asked, watching her friend closely. 

Somin pressed her lips together, nodding slowly as she placed her empty bottle on the bar. 

“Still the best I’ve ever had.”

Arya nearly choked on the Soju she was finishing off, the bottle hitting the counter a little harder than necessary. 

“Whoa, _forreal_? The best?” she asked in disbelief, voice a little hoarse from the burn of the alcohol. “Have you had other guys since him?”

“Oh yeah,” Somin answer nonchalantly, smirking again as she looked at Arya. “But no one’s been able to beat him.”

“Wow…” Arya was impressed, letting out a small chuckle. “Who is it? You said he debuted?”

“Yeah,” Somin nodded. “It’s-”

“Excuse me.”

They both turned around, eyebrows raised in slight surprise at the male voice interrupting their conversation. He was _incredibly_ handsome, with shorter, dark brown hair, a dazzling face, and a charming smile that looked a little too good to be real. 

“Yes?” Somin and Arya said together, giggling at their accidental jinx before looking back at the man. 

“Would you like to dance?” 

He held his hand out to Somin, who’s eyes widened , cheeks dusted with pink as his gaze locked with hers. 

“Oh…” she was incredibly surprised, making Arya smile; her best friend was way too damn cute. “I mean... _sure_ …”

The man’s smile grew, and he looked legitimately _pleased_ she had said yes, going from smooth charmer to puppy-face. 

It was adorable.

“Okay.” 

He closed his fingers around hers as she placed her hand in his outstretched palm, and she stood up while he pulled gently. She giggled nervously, and the man laughed too, turning towards the dance floor and tearing his eyes from her face.

“Bye Arya!” she waved excitedly, and Arya bounced in her seat a little, beaming at her friend. 

“Bye!” she said back, holding up her phone. “Call me if you need me, okay?” 

“I will!”

Then they were gone, swallowed by the sea of people that seemed to be getting thicker and thicker as the night went on, leaving Arya completely alone. 

A few minutes went by as she slid her empty back and forth between her hands on the bar counter, enjoying the few moments to be alone with her thoughts; it didn’t happen to her very often.

“Need another bottle?”

Arya jumped, turning around to see the same bartender smiling gently at her, wiggling a bottle of Soju in her hands.

“Yes,” she answered with a small laugh, taking the bottle carefully. “Thank you. You can just add it to my tab.”

“Oh it’s free,” the bartender replied with a grin. “The guy over there paid for it already.”

“What?” Arya almost dropped the drink as she was twisting off the cap, eyes wide as she looked at the bartender. “Someone bought it for me?”

“Yeah,” the girl laughed, nodding to the right towards the middle of the bar. “Judging by the way I’ve caught him looking at you three times tonight, I’d say he thinks you're cute.”

Arya followed the bartender’s line of vision, locking eyes with a _handsome_ stranger, who smiled slightly when he caught her looking. 

He was... _really_ cute. And looked vaguely familiar...

“Oh,” was all she managed to say, her smile much brighter as she stared at him for another second before finally looking away. “Uh, well, will you tell him thank you and uh-”

_What the hell_ did _she want to say?_

“Want me to tell him you think he’s hot?” the bartender asked teasingly, and Arya turned so fast she thought her neck snapped, letting out a nervous giggle. 

“ _No_ , no, no,” she said, holding her hands up and shaking them profusely. “No need- really, that’s corny, anyway- I didn’t even say-”

“I’ll be back.”

Arya reached her hands out, but it was useless, the bartender already out of arm’s reach as she moved back to the mystery man. She fought the urge to bury her face in her hands, instead tipping her head back and taking a long, _long_ drink of Soju. 

She wasn’t inexperienced with men, nor was she the kind of girl that was scared to make the first move, but she wasn’t _quite_ bold enough to openly tell a man she thought he was hot on their very first encounter.

_Was I really that obvious that the bartender could tell?_

She’d only seen the man for a moment, but it had been all she needed really; it was enough for her to tell that he had her attention. 

Arya actively avoided looking in the man’s direction, nursing her Soju in both hands as she rested her elbows on the bar counter. She wondered if the bartender was just joking, and maybe she would just tell the man Arya said thank you and leave it at that.

_Unlikely_

Arya sighed, wondering why this was such a big deal; it was just a dude at a bar.

 _Because_ you _usually make the first move_

She couldn’t argue with that; she was too obvious with her emotions, too accidentally blunt with her words to _not_ be the one to let it slip when she was attracted to a guy. She usually had the steering wheel and she was _happy_ driving.

Even with all the clubbing she used to do, she’d never had a man buy her a drink, too busy snatching up someone else off the dance floor. 

It was unnerving. 

“Hi.”

Arya was startled again- why was she so _jumpy_?- the bottom of her soju bottle dropping with a loud clunk onto the counter as she turned to the voice. 

It was the mystery man.

“H-Hi.”

_Shit_

He was much more gorgeous up close, a bright smile on his face when he saw her quickly catching the soju bottle before it tipped over on its side. 

“Sorry,” he hardly looked apologetic, eyes darting to the bottle before they were locking with hers again. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh you’re fine, I’m just-” she paused, letting out a slight chuckle. “- _jumpy_ , I guess.”

The man was laughing softly, and she looked back just in time to see him motioning towards Somin’s now vacant bar stool. 

“Can I join you?”

 _How was she supposed to say no to that_?

“Yeah, sure.” 

She scooted over- as if that made sense- and he sat down next to her, immediately resting his forearms on the bar. It was the first time she’d noticed the beer in his hands, watching him tilt it slightly forward as he turned to look at her. 

“Arya, right?”

She was surprised, just like she always was, reminding herself that she _was_ on TV and performed for a living- people were going to know who she was. 

“Yeah,” she replied with a slight giggle, eyes taking in the features of his face. “That’s me. You look...familiar…”

It was tactless, staring at him like that, and she felt her stomach flip as he smiled brightly again, his own eyes darting across her face. 

“You don’t recognize me?”

He was teasing her already, and she wondered why everyone was so comfortable doing that; was it her personality?

_Yes, Arya_

“I _do_ …” she laughed, feeling her face get hot as she fought through the slight haze of alcohol in her brain. “Don’t tell me…”

Arya was terrible with names- she always had been- and she _knew_ she knew this guy, that he was famous and someone she’d seen before, but for the life of her, she couldn’t put a name to the face. 

The really _handsome_ face.

“Want a hint?” he asked, turning on his stool so he was facing her.

“No,” she told him defiantly, ignoring the amusement clearly present on every feature of his face as he watched her. “No, no, I’ll figure it out. K-pop, like me, right?”

“Yes.”

It was like his confirmation had kicked her brain into high gear, and she gasped in surprise, almost knocking over her bottle as she sat up a little straighter in her seat. 

“Monsta X!” she exclaimed, watching him laugh as he nodded. “Wonho, right?”

“I mean, you can call me Hoseok,” he said, with a one-sided grin. “But yeah.”

“Hoseok,” Arya repeated, smiling nervously back at him as she held tight to her soju bottle. “It’s nice to meet you. Thank you, you know...for the drink. That was really nice of you.”

She lifted it up, watching him turn back to the bar, facing forward again and taking a long drink of his beer. He was even handsome from the side, all dark hair, sloped nose, long lashes and strong jaw…

_What the hell_

Her weakness; hot guys.

“I just thought you might want one,” he said, looking sideways at her as he smiled again. “You look too pretty to be sitting at a bar alone.”

Arya’s stomach swooped, her mouth dropping slightly open at the compliment, and she quickly took a drink of soju to try to cover it up. 

“I wasn’t alone that long,” she said after a moment of composing herself, not knowing how to directly acknowledge the compliment. “It was only a few minutes… Are _you_ alone?”

She couldn’t imagine why he would be; he was _also_ too pretty to be sitting at a bar alone.

“I am,” he answered still smiling as he turned a little more towards her again. “I _was_ with Minhyuk, but he’s been on the dance floor for two hours; I don’t think he’s coming back.”

“That sucks,” Arya sighed, grabbing her bottle and spinning around on the chair until her back rested against the bar. “I’d _love_ to dance right about now.”

She watched the people on the dance floor, their hair flying around, clothes sparkling in the lights, with smiles plastered on their faces. It was _freeing_ , dancing, and there was nothing better than being tipsy and letting the music guide your body for you. 

It was one of her favorite things. 

Arya saw movement in her peripheral vision, and she turned, watching Hoseok as he copied her positioning, only he let his elbows rest behind him, elongating his body just a little as he leaned back. She couldn’t help it, her eyes were darting down his body on their own accord, surprised by how ridiculously _fit_ he was. The black leather jacket he was wearing hung down, revealing the tight white t-shirt below, giving her a full view of the abs underneath. His jeans were _sinfully_ tight, so dark they were almost black, and her eyes followed the length of them all the way down to his shoes, which were black, high-top converse. 

_Wow…_

He turned to look at her, and she wasn’t fast enough, her eyes snapping up to meet his, clearly _caught_ in the act. Arya could feel her face flushing, watching him smile a little as he looked at her. 

“Do you want to dance?”

At that moment, she realized what she’d said, and how it must’ve sounded to the man.

_“I’d love to dance right about now.”_

She might as well have told him she was lonely and _desperately_ needed a dance partner. 

Which she _wasn’t_.

“Oh no, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Arya was giggling again, sitting up a little straighter in her seat. “I was just saying I love to dance...and it seems like I only do it for _work_ nowadays…”

She wasn’t sure if it was the soju or her general need to get that off her chest, but the words were spilling out of her mouth before she could help it, eyes darting from Hoseok as she took another drink of the burning alcohol. 

“I know what you mean.” 

He agreed with a nod, and Arya was surprised when she heard two dull thuds behind her, turning around a little _too_ quickly. The world spun just slightly, and she was laughing again, making clumsy eye contact with the bartender. 

“On the house.”

She walked away before either one of them could argue, another bottle of soju and another round of Hoseok’s beer sitting on the counter in front of them.

“Uh…” Arya raised her eyebrows as she looked at an equally surprised Hoseok, who grabbed his beer slowly, watching the bartender walk away.

“Guess they’re on the house…” 

He smirked and she giggled, ultimately making him laugh as well. They took simultaneous drinks of their free alcohol, sitting in weirdly comfortable silence for people who had just met one another. Arya took another look at him, wondering why she had never noticed him before. 

Of course she had _noticed_ him- after all, Monsta X was a pretty popular group, and Shownu was one of her favorite dancers to study- but she’d never _really_ paid attention to him. Never noticed the way his smile was quite literally the _sun_ , or how his face was both simultaneously adorable and sexy, _mysterious_ almost, like she could never tell all the way what he was thinking. She knew he had a reputation for being built- she’d heard it around- but she’d never sat down and _looked_ ; because Wonho from Monsta X indeed, spent a _lot_ of time at the gym. 

_How does he do that after all the dancing and singing all day?_

“How are you so…?” Arya searched for the words in her muddled brain, very aware that she was now almost two and a half soju bottles in. “...uh. _Jacked_?”

“Jacked?” Wonho repeated, laughing out loud and almost snorting into his beer bottle. 

“Yeah, yeah, uh- you know-”

_Dammit, Arya, your American is showing_

“Strong,” she flexed her arms for emphasis, realizing that was completely unnecessary _after_ the fact. “Like, all muscly and stuff.”

Hoseok’s eyes were practically disappearing as he continued to laugh at her, leaned a little on the bar for support. 

“What?” Arya was feeling a little insecure, giggling as she too, leaned on the bar. “I’m just _saying_ , I mean, you’re like...you’re kinda _big-_ ”

He seemed to calm down a bit, turning to face her, a bright smile on his face. 

“I work out a lot,” Hoseok shrugged, taking a small drink of his beer before continuing. “The gym helps me clear my mind. I like the way it makes me feel…”

There was a pause before he added, “I also think I like the challenge.”

Arya watched him glance up at her through his lashes, swallowing hard as she watched his smile shift to a one-sided grin before his eyes were wandering up and down her body so quick she almost missed it. 

“How do _you_ stay so fit?” he asked, motioning to her figure with his hand. “Your body is amazing.”

It was so...so _nonchalant_ , and forward, and Arya was so thrown off that she giggled again, not sure what to _do_ with this guy, or what to say. 

“I- uh-” she was stuttering through her laughter, taking another quick sip of soju for something to do with her hands. “I don’t know, I mean, I just- I _dance-_ I mean-”

He was smirking at her again, amusement in his eyes as he watched her fumble over her own words. Korean was her second language and it always showed in these moments, where she was nervous and couldn’t seem to put a coherent sentence together. 

“I like to dance,” she managed, picking at the label of her bottle so she could avoid the smoldering darkness of his eyes, focusing on her words. “It’s the whole reason I got into the business. It makes me feel alive and I have to practice until I get it _exactly_ right-”

Arya paused to take another drink of soju, cringing a little at her own words; she _was_ a bit of a perfectionist. 

“-so yeah, I guess that’s why I...uh…” she was stumbling again, clearing her throat as she lowered her bottle from her lips. “That’s where I get my workouts. I don’t really go to the gym. Dancing for me, it’s just...it’s a stress reliever.”

Hoseok nodded, looking at her curiously, seeming to really let her words sink in as he took another drink of beer. She watched him, watched the way his hair fell slightly from his forehead, let her eyes wander down the soft line of his jaw and take in the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed his drink. 

_Yah, Arya, stop staring_

She quickly pulled her eyes away from his neck before he could see, noticing for the first time how hard her heart was hammering in her chest. 

“That’s good to have,” he said, setting down his beer and turning to look at her. “A stress reliever. Being an idol can be a bit hard sometimes. I mean it’s great, don’t get me wrong, I love what I do, but there’s a lot of days where it just feels-”

“Really, really tough?” Arya asked, watching him nod with a small smile. “Yeah, I get that. I hate all the rules.”

“The rules,” Hoseok repeated, tilting his bottle as he chuckled. “Right, like watch what you say.”

“Watch what you wear,” Arya added, taking a quick swig of her soju.

“Watch what you do out in public.”

“Don’t react to angry fans.”

“Don’t respond to mean comments on social media.”

“Be careful with your pictures.”

“Take precautions before starting a vlive.”

“Don’t talk to the opposite sex,” he laughed and Arya joined him, finding their back and forth funny. 

“Don’t _touch_ the opposite sex,” she said, rolling her eyes as she moved around the small amount of liquid left in her bottle. “Not even a kiss unless you want a scandal and a stamp of _doom_ on your head for the rest of your career.”

“Right!” Hoseok exclaimed with a chuckle. “No dates, no romantic relationships of any kind.”

“And _no_ sex,” Arya added with a giggle, catching herself on the counter as she turned just a little too harshly on the barstool. “That’s an absolute _no-no_.”

“Yeah,” Hoseok’s smile was turning dangerous again, eyeing her as he raised his bottle slowly to his lips as his eyebrows jerked upwards. “Or just don’t get _caught_.” 

Arya felt a little dizzy as she watched him tilt his head back, finishing off his beer. 

_“Arya if you_ do _find someone…Just try not to get caught.”_

Siyeon’s words echoed in her head as she watched Hoseok lower the empty bottle onto the counter, grinning playfully at her. 

_Just try not to get caught…_

Hoseok, he was an idol; a full-blown, seasoned, k-pop idol, and getting caught with doing _anything_ with him was a huge risk. 

Even the _conversation_ they were having was dangerous. 

But the club, it was exclusive, well-protected, and Arya was leaning back to get the last drops out of her third bottle of soju. Hoseok, he was _sexy_ and intriguing, clearly into her as much as she was into him, and _never_ had an opportunity fell so easily into her lap before. 

“Do you…?” Arya was always _hesitating_ with this guy, but he made her a little nervous, his steady gaze on her face _not_ helping as she forced herself to continue. “Do you want to dance? Maybe, you know...relieve some stress? With me?”

She vaguely wondered what it was like, to be a teenage guy, asking his crush in high school to go to prom. It probably felt similar to how she felt in that moment, 26 years old with sweaty palms that she wiped as nonchalantly as she could on the black silk of her dress. 

“Dance with you?” he repeated, already standing up from his stool as he smiled mischievously at her. “I’d love to.”

Then she was hopping off her stool as well, and Hoseok was grabbing her hand, keeping them together as they moved through the suffocating amount of people in the club. It was prime time now, when the night scene really came to _life_ , everyone on the dance floor with too much alcohol in their systems and nothing but the bass of the music beneath their feet to remind them they were still standing. 

Arya was on a cloud, giggling as she let herself be dragged along, the world spinning around her as the soju pumped dangerously through her system. Hoseok looked back, smile brighter than it had been all night as he laughed along with her. They were in the middle of the floor now, the multi-colored lights flashing brightly above them to the beat of the music. She would normally feel claustrophobic, too _hot_ , with so many people surrounding her like that. But Hoseok was turning around, pulling her by her hand until her palm was resting on his left shoulder, and her body was just inches from his. 

He leaned forward, and she felt her heart skip a beat as she reached up automatically, resting her other hand on his right shoulder as he spoke into her ear. 

“Is this okay?” 

Shivers travelled down her spine as his hot breath hit the skin just behind her ear, and she swallowed hard, pressing her lips together as she tried to compose herself. 

“Yeah,” she spoke loud enough for him to hear as he pulled back to look down at her. “This is perfect!”

Arya had danced with a lot of guys before, long before she had made it to Korea. The underground clubs by her house were her beacon of light, and she’d spent too many nights to count dancing her ass off with strangers she’d never met. She’d taken too many shots, letting the alcohol take the lead, letting every worried, anxiety-ridden thought escape her as she focused on moving with the music. 

Hoseok, he wasn’t a stranger, but he wasn’t _familiar_ either, and it had Arya nervous as a new song began, one of her favorites. She could feel her body begging her to move, and she gave in, figuring there was no need to be nervous. 

What was so different about this guy compared to anyone else she’d dance with?

They needed to be closer, and she bit the bullet, breathing through the nervous lump in her throat as she slid her hands along his broad shoulders, linking her fingers around his neck. His hands were on the small of her back like it was the most natural thing in the world, and she couldn’t help the nervous giggle that slipped through her lips, barely audible over the song. 

“We needed to be closer,” she found herself saying.

It wasn’t necessary to say, but the soju, it did funny things to her brain, especially with a hot guy just _centimeters_ from her body. She was looking down at the small space between them, rocking her hips slowly with the beat of the music to get comfortable. 

“It’s fine.”

Her head snapped up to see him smiling- no- _smirking_ down at her, fingers curling just slightly where they rested on her back. 

“I don’t mind.”

Yeah...neither did she.

Arya had always been a contradiction.

Either too loud or not talking enough; Either too goofy and childish or too angry and frustrated. She’d always loved squishy, colorful stuffed animals but would wear just the color black for the rest of her life if she could. She was either far too adorable to be 26 or sexy enough to get her where she was today. 

And Arya was either far too nervous and bumbly in a situation like this or she was losing her inhibitions, figuring she might as well live it up while she could. 

The amount of soju she had was always a contributing factor. 

It seemed three bottles of the alcohol was enough to push her into the “no-inhibitions” category, her hands slipping up to the hair on the back of Hoseok’s head as she started moving her hips directly against his. His eyes widened for a split second at the bold move, before he was smiling again, following her lead with his movements. 

The song was fast-paced, clearly a dance song, and Arya laughed a little, fingers playing with the hair on the back of Hoseok’s head as they just _moved_.

And it was sexy, the way his body was so close to hers, the way his hands ran up the curve of her back, the feather-light touch of his fingers too teasing to be an accident. He was completely in sync with her, reminding her that he danced for a living too, and that was just _perfect_ for Arya at that moment. She was singing along to the song because she knew every word, knew every dance move, but preferred to keep her hips pressed right against Hoseok’s, the friction too delicious sacrifice. 

He seemed to be enjoying himself as well, because it was _his_ turn to look down at their bodies pressed so close together, seeming to enjoy the view as she looked at the side of his face. Hoseok was way too handsome, way too _hot_ to be real, and she wondered how the hell she had _never noticed him before_. 

Then the song was changing, something slower but sexier, and she immediately adjusted to the pace, both of them looking up at the same moment, locking eyes with tentative smiles. 

But there was nothing tentative about the way Hoseok’s eyes were darkening and Arya’s fingers were pulling just slightly on the strands of his hair. There was nothing even remotely hesitant about the way they were now rolling against one another, smiles fading as their eyes dropped back to their bodies simultaneously, and Arya’s hands started to wander. 

Her palms were resting on his chest, sliding upward slowly and snaking under the shoulders of his leather jacket. She was dragging her nails along the thin material, feeling the way the muscles twitched under the movement. Hoseok’s hands were moving too, touch a little more rough now as he dragged his fingers down her back again, sliding along her sides until he was holding her hips, thumbs pressed with just the right amount of pressure on her hip bones. 

_Ah_ , Arya didn’t get it, didn’t understand how something as familiar as _dancing_ could be so _sexy_. 

Admittedly, the songs _were_ seductive, and Arya knew that dancing could turn sexual in an instant, but nothing had ever been like _this_ before. She’d never been out of breath while barely moving, had her skin erupting in goosebumps at every slide of fingers against her bare skin. Arya had never been so on edge before, but so incredibly _free_ , feeling more and more bold as they moved with one song to the next, hands traveling down his entire torso, the dips of every muscle sliding beautifully beneath the pads of her fingers. 

Hoseok was growing more bold as well, pushing her body until it was flush against his by the sixth or seventh song, his breath hot on her neck. There were pleasurable shivers running down her spine at the feeling, her forehead falling against his shoulder as she played with the hem of his shirt. 

The whole thing, it was _reckless_. 

They barely knew one another, and yet everything they were doing was so _intimate_ , it had a fire building in the Arya’s core, spreading delicious warmth throughout her entire body. She wasn’t really thinking anymore, as she felt Hoseok’s nose barely dust the skin of her shoulder, grazing ever-so-lightly along the curve of her neck. Her fingers were under the white fabric in her grip before she could stop it, hands pressing into the warm skin of his stomach, his abs slick with sweat from the stifling dance floor. 

Arya’s hands slid easily along the smooth surface, taking his shirt with her as she moved upward, breath catching in her throat at the perfectly sculpted body underneath. 

He was so unfair.

Hoseok looked between them, and Arya lifted her eyes from his body to watch him smile again before he was leaning forward, mouth centimeters from her ear. 

“You know they have hotel rooms,” he told her, voice low despite how loud he had to speak over the music. “They have them here for idols in case they get too drunk…”

Arya’s eyes slipped closed at the bold suggestion, nails scraping slowly down his torso as she heard his breath hitch at the motion. 

“You want to go?” she asked weakly, surprised he was able to hear her as he nodded once. 

“Only if you want to,” he told her, and she found it amazing that he could be so dangerously sexy but also so _chivalrous_ , pulling back to look her dead in the eye. “I just thought…”

He didn’t need to say anything else; Arya’s fingers were still half way up his shirt, exposing his entire upper body to anyone in the vicinity, and his hands were dangerously low on her hips, the fabric lifting a little as it caught under his tight grip. 

“Yeah,” she could feel her racing heart in her chest and the excited twist of her stomach. “I want to. Let’s go.”

It seemed that was all Hoseok needed to hear, taking a tentative step back as her hands slipped out from underneath his shirt. His hands were loosening from her dress, and he was taking one of hers, interlocking their fingers together as he looked at her with dark eyes, messy hair, and a one-sided grin on his face. 

“Okay. Let’s go.”

And Arya was being pulled again, in a daze, a hot, pleasurable, _enticing_ daze, as she stared at the back of Hoseok’s head, the strands still slightly sticking up where her fingers had been just moments ago. They were moving to the back of the club, where bodies were more and more sparse, people making out against walls and having whispered conversations in small corners. 

Then the two of them had made it to the back corner of the building, bypassing the one lonely elevator as Hoseok shoved the door to the stairs open, yanking her in with him. 

“The stairs?” Arya couldn’t help but ask, surprised by how out of breath she sounded. 

It was the first time Hoseok had turned around to look at her, squeezing her hand as they began pounding up the steps. 

“It’s good exercise.” 

There was a teasing gleam in his eye, and she chuckled in disbelief- were they not about to get _tons_ of exercise?- stumbling up the steps in her slightly-drunken state. Hoseok didn’t seem much better, holding onto the railing as they both laughed, palms slightly sweaty as they held tight to one another. 

Thankfully, the hotel rooms were only one story above, and Hoseok was pushing the door open again, leading them into a short, carpeted hallway that led straight to what looked like the check in desk. Arya’s eyes were set on the desk when Hoseok surprised her again, taking a sharp right, causing her to trip as she tried to keep up.

“You already have a room?” she asked, watching him reach into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a slim, white card. 

He stopped in front of room 106 before turning to her with a slight smirk, letting go of her hand. 

“Minhyuk and I got one just in case we wanted to crash here,” he explained, putting the key in the lock as it beeped with a green light. “We hate walking all the way back to the dorms drunk like that...I’ve got both keys, he left his with me.”

His voice was low, raspier than it had been all night, and it reminded Arya again how affected they both truly _were_ by one another. She couldn’t speak again, the playfulness of the stairs lost as soon as it had come as she watched him twist the knob to the room, pushing the door open slowly. 

It was the first time she had stood still in a minute, and it made her aware of how _drunk_ she was, the walls shifting in place, her steps just a little more clumsy than usual as she followed him inside. 

The door closed behind her with a small squeak, clicking loudly into place as they stood in the small hallway, eyes locked, nothing but silence for a small moment. 

He was gorgeous, the single light from the bathroom making his skin glow in the darkness surrounding them. His eyes were as smouldering as they’d been on that dance floor as he slid his tongue along his bottom lip. Her gaze shifted to the movement, wondering if it was intentional or not, the world still spinning around her. 

Then Hoseok was _biting_ his bottom lip, as her eyes moved nervously along his face, the tension palpable between them. He was too _hot_ , it was too much, the way he was looking at her as his attention was drawn to her own lips.

Truthfully, only seconds had passed since the door had snapped shut behind them, but it felt like an _eternity_ to Arya, her heart beat making time seem so much faster than it really was. She was nervous, but _excited_ , Hoseok was right in front of her with messed up hair and a look that promised nothing but a good time. 

So before she could chicken out or think too hard about what she was doing, she took the two steps needed to close the distance between them, pressing her hands against his strong shoulders and pushing him backwards until his back hit the wall behind him. 

His eyes widened just slightly, and he looked down at her with a smirk. She heard an amused chuckle slip from his mouth before she was leaning forward, pressing her lips hard against his. 

Hoseok’s hands were on her waist in an instant, both of them tipping their heads to the side, moving their lips in an already intoxicating rhythm, Arya’s hands moving up the sides of his neck. He held her tighter, pulling her against him, and she giggled into their kiss as she almost fell into him, fingers sliding into his hair again. 

She felt him smile against her lips before they were kissing once more, Hoseok’s hands travelling down the curve of her back just as he’d done on the dance floor. But this touch, it was more deliberate, there was more pressure on her skin, and she welcomed it, the fire in her veins increasing underneath the pads of his fingers. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, and she gasped in slight surprise before quickly reaching out with her own tongue, their open-mouthed kisses picking up in rhythm as Arya just tried to _breathe_.

Her hands slipped from his hair, pulling it slightly as she went, and he hummed, hands pushing her even harder against him. Arya’s fingers were dragging back down his neck, across his shoulders underneath his jacket, sliding down the front of him for what felt like the millionth time that night. 

But it was different now, they were alone, in a hotel room, and the intentions were clear. The thought alone had Arya’s insides burning as she broke their kiss, taking a tiny step back so she could see him more clearly. She could hear how heavy he was breathing, looking down with her, his warm breath on her bare shoulder and neck. 

Then she was looking back up and they were locking eyes again, and he was watching her, as if challenging her to keep going, the blackness of his previously dark brown orbs sending a jolt of pleasure straight to her core. 

Arya wasn’t one to ignore a look like that, and so she leaned forward quickly, pressing her lips to his for only a moment before she was moving her mouth to the side of his jaw, leaving open-mouthed kisses down the curve as she went. She heard Hoseok’s head fall back with a dull thud, and the sigh that slipped from his lips as she moved, and it was enough to have her heart skipping a beat harshly in her chest. 

His hands were sliding down her sides back to her hips, and she could feel his fingers pressing into her again, the pressure _perfect_ as she was yanked forward, body flush against his again. She made it to his ear, hesitating before letting her tongue run tentatively along the cartilage there. He hissed, his grip on her slackening as she turned her head just slightly, watching his bottom lip disappear underneath his teeth again. 

Arya moved lower, her own breathing labored now as she kissed down the pale skin of his neck, wondering how he’d feel about her marking him up. She wanted to, _so_ bad, but _dammit_ they couldn’t, they had work and hickeys were too hard to hide and too obvious. So she just licked the salty skin there, nipping slightly on the spot, and the soft moan that slipped from his lips was enough to have her almost saying _fuck it_ to the rules. 

But she didn’t. 

Instead she kept moving down, his head tipped even more to the side to give her better access, and she let her tongue run along the smooth, porcelain skin, taking it into her teeth again because she just couldn’t help herself. He exhaled sharply, and it only fueled her to keep going as she made it to his shoulder, her hands running up the length of his arms over the sleeves of his jacket. 

Arya wasn’t sure who had started it, but their hips were moving against one another’s, slow but sexy. The way he was holding her against him while they moved had her brain short-circuiting, breath catching in her throat as she let her forehead fall against his shoulder. 

Then Hoseok was pushing her slightly, and she was looking up at him, following his lead as she took a couple steps back. 

“Let’s move to a different spot,” he told her, and his voice was different again, the huskiness almost making her dizzy. “The bed’s much more comfortable.”

He was right, and the statement was simple enough, but the way he said it- a playful smile pulling on the corner of his lips as he led her backwards down the hallway- had her shaky with anticipation. She knew she probably wasn’t coordinated enough to pull it off while moving backwards, but she didn’t care as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. He laughed into the kiss before quickly matching up with her rhythm, still guiding them carefully. 

It was a miracle really, that the only time she ran into anything was when the back of her legs hit the mattress of the bed, and the only time she fell was when her back hit the plush blankets behind her. 

She giggled when she bounced slightly on the mattress, and Hoseok was already climbing on top of the bed, grinning at her. 

“What?” he asked as he crawled over her, and she almost forgot why she was laughing, eyes travelling down the length of his body. 

“I just-” she forced her eyes to move back up to his face. “I can’t believe I didn’t fall or break something.”

“Me either,” he teased, leaning forward and kissing down the side of her face, moving some of her hair out off her cheek as he did so. “You have _me_ to thank for that.”

“ _Yah_ ,” she breathed because she couldn’t yell, not with his lips on her like that, moving slowly downward. “You don’t even know me that well…”

Still, her tone was playful as he pressed chaste kisses along the skin of her neck, and she felt him laugh against the sensitive area, giving her goosebumps. Arya arched her back into it before she knew what she was doing, and he was dropping his weight to one forearm, body pressed right on top of hers. The other hand was running slowly down the length of her side, caressing her through the silky fabric of her dress. 

“You’re on TV remember?” his voice was soft and silky, nose grazing the skin of her shoulder as his mouth moved to one of her exposed collarbones. “I’ve seen enough to know how clumsy you are.”

“You don’t-” she choked on her own words as he bit gently on the sensitive area, letting his tongue run along the skin clamped between his teeth. “-you don’t know- that’s me-”

It barely made sense, but she couldn’t think straight, wanting him to just go ahead and mark her the fuck up, work be damned. But he was moving his hand back up her side, fingering the top of the zipper of her dress teasingly as he moved his mouth to her other collarbone. 

“You’re right,” he agreed, voice barely above a whisper as he spoke against her skin. “But something tells me you’re not very good at being fake.”

Arya let out a soft, breathless laugh, because he was right- she was _terrible_ at being anyone but herself. She didn’t have a comeback or an argument really, not when he was slowly pulling down her zipper now, the scratch of it sending shivers of anticipation down her spine. She couldn’t speak when he was biting her skin again, sucking just long enough for her to feel it without making a mark before letting go, licking the indentations in her skin. 

She’d never felt like this before, felt like she was at somebody’s complete mercy, like she didn’t have even an _ounce_ of control over the situation. All she could do was lift off the mattress and slip the straps of her dress off her shoulders, but because he _wanted_ her too, and she knew he did. 

Hoseok still had the ultimate control. 

He watched her movements, lifting up a little so she could take the top half of the dress off properly. His hips pressed even harder against hers in the process, both of them hissing at the pressure of it. Then their eyes were meeting for just a second, long enough to send a jolt to her chest before his gaze was moving down, looking almost hungrily at her as she let herself fall back onto the mattress again. 

Then he was leaning forward again, kissing her long and hard, just enough to take whatever breath she had away before he was scooting down her body, one thigh slipping in between hers for a better position. She adjusted to the position instantly as he left slow, tantalizing kisses along her now exposed skin, hands sliding up to cup one of her breasts through her bra. 

Arya was lifting off the bed into his touch again, bending her legs slightly off the mattress so she could roll her hips up against his. She could _feel_ how turned on he was now, and it sent white hot pleasure through her system as she felt him slip a little on the bed, a quiet groan pulling from his throat. 

_Geesh_ , he was almost too much, grinding back against her as his hands moved lower, pulling the dress more out of the way as he seemed to be tasting every inch of her skin. It was all hot breaths, sharp teeth and slow caresses of his tongue, and Arya’s hands were in his hair again, holding it tighter than she even really meant to. 

She’d had _sex_ before, so why was this so intense? They’d only known one another for a few hours, only gone through a few topics of conversation, and yet she felt weirdly _connected_ to him, like there were strings attached to her body and Hoseok had them expertly in his grip. 

Arya wanted him, wanted _more_ of him, feeling desperately useless as her hands could do nothing but slide from the firm hold she had on his hair to the broad expanse of his shoulders. So with her fingers threaded into his dark brown strands, she pulled him up, his eyes widening as they locked with hers. 

“Let’s flip over,” she told him, surprised she could talk at all under his smoldering gaze. “Please.”

His eyes darted between hers for a moment before he was grabbing her sides, flipping them over in a movement that was so smooth she was laughing, because there was _no way_ she would’ve been able to pull that off herself. He chuckled lightly as she adjusted on top of him, his adorable smile contradicting the darkness of his eyes as his hands rested on her outer thighs. 

“Scoot back,” she told him, biting her lip as she watched him sit up, hands resting behind him on the mattress.

“Why’re you so bossy?” he asked, watching her move forward with her knees as he shifted backwards. 

“I’m not,” she protested softly, reaching around him to move the pillows out of his way. “I just want to help you.”

“Help me?” he turned his head, his face just inches from hers as he smiled, almost startling her; he was _way_ too handsome.

“Yeah,” she pulled back a little, slipping her hands underneath his jacket before slowly pushing it off his shoulders. “This position is perfect…”

He helped her out with a shake of his shoulders, the leather slipping down his arms before he was pulling it off, throwing it haphazardly to the side. 

“Perfect for what?”

Her breath caught in her throat at the way he was looking up at her, a mischievous gleam in his eye that made her legs a little weak as his hair hung in his face. The white t-shirt he was wearing left little to the imagination, the already thin material now sticking to his skin just slightly, becoming completely see-through. She could see every contour of his upper body and it made her impatient, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling upwards; it was completely useless anyway. 

He took the fabric from her grip, looking amused as he pulled it over his head in one fluid motion, the shirt landing right on top of his leather jacket on the bed. 

_Wow_

Arya realized she still hadn’t answered his question, eyes dragging down his body before moving back up, swallowing hard as her gaze met his. 

“You’ll see.”

Without any more thought, she leaned forward, pressing a hard kiss to his lips that had him humming in slight surprise, hands sliding up the length of her thighs. His back was just centimeters from the headboard anyway, and he collided with the wood harder than she’d meant him to.

“Sorry,” she muttered, breaking their kiss as her nails scraped gently along the skin of his shoulders. 

“It’s okay,” he spoke against her lips, the soft breath of his laugh making her stomach flip. “I can handle it.”

_Ugh_

Arya wasn’t sure where to start, she just knew as she began kissing down his neck again, watching Hoseok tilt his head back, eyes slipping closed, that she wanted to make him feel good. She was scooting down his body slowly, hands trailing down his sides as she couldn’t help but bite every inch of his beautiful skin while she moved. 

Hoseok was enjoying it, his hands running almost absentmindedly up the length of her arms, tickling the skin of her neck before sweeping her hair off her shoulder, the light scratch of his nails making her stutter in her movements. 

She moved past his chest, the pads of her fingers skirting across his nipples, and he moaned in surprise, moving into her touch a little. 

“Sensitive?” she muttered against his skin, releasing the spot she’d just had clamped between her teeth.

“Shut up,” he breathed, but he was smiling, inhaling sharply as she repeated the motion, using her nails this time. 

It was Arya’s turn to smirk, but it was short-lived as she boldly ran her tongue along every dip of his abs, not realizing how much she had wanted to do that until she was. The taste of his skin was sharp and salty, _addicting_ really, especially with the way he threading his fingers through her hair, another moan catching in his throat as he arched upwards. 

She knew this was what she’d been seeking; him underneath her for a moment so she could play with him and find that control and equilibrium she was so used to having. 

But instead, she could feel her body trembling, breathing labored as she listened to Hoseok sigh in pleasure as her hands dragged to the front of his pants, still nipping at the skin of his stomach as she moved lower. 

She felt like she was falling apart at the seams, fingers shaking as they ran over the obvious bulge in his pants, body tensing at the way he moved into her touch again. She was swallowing hard as she managed to unbutton his jeans, pulling on the zipper almost impatiently. 

No underwear.

_Of course_

Arya was completely wrecked, and he hadn’t even _touched_ her yet. 

Hoseok still had the control. 

She chewed on her bottom lip as she slowly wrapped her fingers around the base of his dick, listening to him gasp at the initial touch. Her hand moved slowly up the length of him, experimenting because he was new and she wasn’t sure how he’d like it; slower, faster, a twist of the wrist, a tighter or looser grip?

Arya wanted to find out. 

Tightening her grip just slightly, she moved upwards, listening to him groan and looking up at his face. He was almost too sexy for her to handle, head tilted back, eyes closed, his bottom-lip clamped tightly in his teeth as she moved. He was so _expressive_ , and she watched in fascination as she flicked her wrist, picking up the pace of her movements. 

He hissed, mouth falling open as he moved into her hand a little and she quickly slid further on the bed, knowing this wasn’t enough for him _or_ her. 

Arya hesitated for a split second, glancing up at Hoseok again, taking in the way he looked in that moment before leaning forward, running her tongue slowly up the length of him. 

“ _Ah-_ ”

The choked sound was music to her ears, and she smiled at the slight jerk of his hips before she was taking him into her mouth, as impatient as he was. 

Hoseok’s hands were in her hair in an instant, his grip deliciously tight as she moved as low as she could, using her hand around the base of him to guide her. She could feel him tensing underneath her, hear the heavy breaths slipping from his lips as she slid back up, letting her tongue wrap around the length of him as she went. 

He moaned when she circled her tongue along the rim of his head before coming back down, finally bobbing up and down in a consistent rhythm that both of them wanted. Hoseok was moving into her mouth, nearly choking her, seemingly not realizing her was doing it as he held tighter to her hair. 

Arya quickly put her hands on his hips to keep him in place, flattening her tongue and pulling her lips over her teeth, going even lower on her downward movement. 

“ _Mm- Ar-Arya_ -”

Hoseok could barely speak as she stayed there for a moment, relaxing her throat and getting used to the size of him before picking up a rhythm again, eyes fluttering closed at how loud the low groan was that slipped from his lips. All the discomfort of setting her jaw like that, the hard work of keeping a consistent pace and keeping her throat relaxed was worth it, listening to the now consistent moans that seemed to be yanked out of him, bordering on whines as he moved against her hold on his hips. 

He wasn’t a talker like some of the guys she’d been with in the past and it was almost hotter, realizing he was actually too fucked out to say anything. It was weirdly empowering, and she shifted her hold to one arm across the span of his hips before she wrapped her hand around him, matching the even pace of her mouth with tight strokes so she was covering all of him. 

Hoseok gasped loudly, the noise sharp in the quiet of the hotel room as she heard his head bang against the headboard again, moving his hips against her arm. He was almost _too_ strong, and she stopped moving for a moment as she tried to hold him down, feeling a little amused; did he really think she could _actually_ keep him place with him using all his strength like that?

“S-Sorry,” his voice was wrecked, and he sounded desperate as he moved her hair out of her face in an almost loving gesture. “I- Keep Going-”

Arya had no interest in denying his request. 

So putting all her weight on her one arm across his hips again, she started moving, letting her tongue caress every inch of him every time she bobbed down. With every pull upwards with her hand, she was twisting her wrist just a little, listening to him moan as he held her hair again, the pain in her scalp nothing but pleasurable as she moved. 

She could tell he was close, listening to the sharpness of the sounds slipping from his lips, the labored breathing, the fight against her arm even though he was trying hard not to. Arya moved a little faster, trying to get him there, wanting nothing more than him to come undone underneath her like that. 

“ _Arya_ -” Hoseok was saying her name again, and he sounded so needy that she almost slipped in her movements, eyes closing again. “I- _Shit_ \- I-”

She knew exactly what was going to happen, ready as the warm liquid entered her mouth, swallowing quickly as she heard him groan loudly, riding it out as she continued to move up and down. Once she knew he was done, she swallowed one more time, pulling off of him as a sharp hiss slipped through his teeth. 

She was sitting back on her knees, watching as he slowly lifted from the bed, running a hand through his hair as he stared at her with wide eyes. 

“I’m sorry-” it took her a moment to realize he was talking about her swallowing, motioning to the space between them. “I was trying to-”

“It’s okay,” her voice was hoarse and she knew her throat was going to be fucked tomorrow, but she just couldn’t bring herself to care. “I can handle it.”

His eyebrows raised before he was letting out a small chuckle of disbelief, no doubt amused that she had just used his words against him. Then he was fixing his pants quickly before leaning towards Arya, taking her wrist. 

“Your turn.”

“What?” 

She giggled as he pulled her forward, giving her a small kiss on the lips before he was pushing her to the side. Her head hit the pillows on the other side of the bed and she laughed again, shocked by how fast he had gotten her there.

“‘ _What?_ ’” he repeated teasingly, mocking her tone in a cutesy voice before crawling over her with a smile. “Did you think I wouldn’t return the favor?”

His smile went from sweet to sexy in an instant, still-dark eyes flashing dangerously before he was shifting backwards, eyes running up and down the length of her body. 

Arya knew in the back of her brain that _something_ would happen, but she’d been too caught up in the moment, riding the high of making Hoseok come undone, not having time to give it any thought. But now it was _all_ she could think about as he was sliding his hands up her thighs, pushing the fabric of her dress with the movement until it was sitting right above her hip bones.

She swallowed, lifting up and watching as he glanced up at her for a moment before hooking his finger into the fabric of her panties, slowly pulling them down. Arya couldn’t breathe, _knowing_ what was coming, her entire upper body falling back onto the mattress as she could _feel_ him breathing right above her. 

It seemed he wanted to tease her for a moment, hands running up her inner thighs, scraping along the sensitive skin in between them, breath still _hot_ against her. An embarrassing, hiccuped whine escaped her throat as she subconsciously lifted her hips up, begging him without words to _please_ not tease her. 

Arya was already so on edge. 

She could’ve sworn she heard him laugh, but she hardly cared when she finally felt his tongue press against her, crying out in surprise before she could stop it. 

He was better- probably the _best_ \- compared to the other guys she’d been with, his pressure perfect, movements overwhelmingly good, and his lips torturously _amazing_ for what he was doing. She could feel his hands on her thighs still, gripping them hard so she couldn’t move, and the feel of that combined with everything else had her arching her back, biting so hard on her lip she was pretty sure she was going to make it bleed. 

Everything had been so hot anyway, such a _build-up_ , and this was the last piece in the jenga tower, her entire body trembling under the pleasure of it. The warmth in her lower abdomen was burning, and she knew she was close, hands in Hoseok’s hair before she could stop them, moving against him the little bit that she could with him holding her in place. 

And then she was tumbling over the edge, crying out in surprise again because it was so _soon_ and _too much_ , eyes squeezing shut as bright lights flashed behind her eyelids. Her back was still lifted off the mattress at an almost painful angle as she rode out her orgasm, putting a hand over her mouth because dammit she was _loud_ and she was _never_ that loud. 

Then her body was finally settling down, her heartbeat loud in her ears as she lowered back onto the bed. He had pulled away from her at some point, crawled up to lay next to her, moving some hair out of her face. 

“What the hell,” she mumbled, voice almost completely gone as she tried to catch her breath, eyes still closed. “Where did you learn to do it like that?”

“ _Where_ ?” he sounded amused, but he also sounded as wrecked as she was, voice barely louder than hers. “Do you _really_ want to know?”

Her eyes snapped open, and she turned to look at him, vision still a little blurry. Hoseok was laying on his side, his hair sticking up in all directions, with a playful smile on his face. 

“No,” she answered with a half-hearted laugh, running her hand up the length of his arm as he continued to move her sticky hair off her forehead. “Please don’t _ever_ tell me.”

He laughed at that, and they were quiet for a moment as she closed her eyes again, all of the night’s events crashing down on Arya at once, making her _so incredibly tired_.

“Shit,” she muttered, just as Hoseok got the last piece of hair off her sweaty face. “My phone...I’ve gotta text Somin.”

“Somin?” Hoseok asked in confusion. 

“My best friend,” Arya answered quickly, her body protesting as she tried to sit up. “I came here with her-”

The mattress shifted, and she barely had her eyes open before she saw Hoseok walking back from the hallway, gripping her little cross-body purse in his hands.

“Wow, you’re fast,” she said as he handed it to her, feeling a little embarrassed by how wrecked she was. “What’s wrong with me?”

“I’m amazing,” Hoseok replied without missing a beat, crawling back onto the bed with her as she dug out her phone. 

She laughed out loud at that, glancing over at him with a shocked smile. 

“ _Wow_ , well, okay then, let me not stroke your ego even more-”

Arya was just unlocking her phone and clicking on Somin’s name when Hoseok spoke again. 

“I mean you’re just as amazing, so,” she looked over just in time to see him shrugging, adjusting the pillows and laying back. “Guess we make a pretty good match.”

He was sweet, playful, and sexy all at the same time, looking up at her with a shit-eating grin. 

“Guess we do…”

Unexpected butterflies filled her stomach, and she giggled before she could help it, turning back to her phone with shaky fingers. 

_Geesh, Arya, get a grip_

She sent a quick text to Somin, letting her know she had a hotel room and not to wait up. Her best friend had Kyungseok’s number, and Arya knew she’d be fine, so she locked her phone after that, throwing it back in her purse and dropping the bag on the floor next to her. 

Sitting up a little straighter with all the strength she had left, she fixed her dress, not even sure where her underwear had gone before rolling over on her side, looking at Hoseok, who was smiling lazily at her. 

“Sleepy?” she asked, watching his eyelids grow heavy as he continued to stare at her. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, stretching out his arm a little as he smiled. “Come here.”

Arya didn’t hesitate, scooting on her side across the foot of space between them, feeling his arm wrap around her back as she laid her head on his chest. They both sighed softly at the same time, laughing at their simultaneity. 

“Minhyuk won’t come in?” she asked quietly, eyes already closing as she felt a comforting _warmth_ spread throughout her entire body. 

“No,” Hoseok’s voice was barely above a whisper as he answered her, fingers trailing along the skin of her back. “I’ve got both the keys. And he knows better…”

Arya smiled at that, her cheek snuggling a little more into him before she could really think about it. She felt his head rest on top of hers, the movement of his hands getting more and more stuttered as both of their breaths evened out. 

“Goodnight Hoseok,” she said, and she heard him barely chuckle.

“Goodnight Arya.”

_You were great_

It was the last coherent thought she had before she was pulled under by sleep, still warm and comfortable against him. 


	2. Other Stories

##  **Hey Guys!!**

Thank you so so much for reading! 

If you liked this story, feel free to check out some of my other one-shots and stories!

**One-Shots:**

**-Bottoms Up: A Halloween Special (M):** **_Jimin/OC_**

A bartender with a crappy boyfriend is working the costume party on Halloween night at the club. She runs into a sexy man with a sideways smile who just might be the distraction she's looking for.

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026804 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026804)

**-Sweet Talk To Me (M):** **_Jinyoung/OC Jaebum/OC_ **

Two college besties are headed to a grad party to let loose for Fall break. Were Jinyoung's smooth moves on Arin or Jaebum's sweet words to Eunmi a part of the plan? Absolutely not. 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911112/chapters/47163310 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911112/chapters/47163310)

**-Makeup Chairs and Closet Doors (M):** **_Taehyung/OC Jungkook/OC_ **

Two sisters who work with BTS have a little too much fun with the boys after a long day of work. 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689400/chapters/41725754 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689400/chapters/41725754)

**-Cheers to Stupid Mistakes (M):** **_Han/OC_ **

After a long, tiring day, all Professor Eunae wants to do is go home, drink wine and  _ not  _ think about her cheating ex. When her car won’t start in the middle of the near-empty parking lot at her university, a young, mysterious stranger with a motorcycle shows up unexpectedly to save the day.

Who says princes don't wear leather? 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553187 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553187)

**-Don’t Get Caught (M):** **_Wonho/OC_ **

Arya is just a girl, who’s also an idol, who’s a little tired of the “no boys” rule. So what happens when a hot guy buys hers a drink, challenging her to break the rules for just one night?

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570464/chapters/56548744 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570464/chapters/56548744)

**-Unexpected Help (M):** **_Yoongi/OC_ **

Mira, head stylist for BTS, is having relationship problems with Namjoon, again, and just needs a way to cool off. Soomi gets a taste of the performing life, and wouldn’t mind finding a mentor who can teach her the ropes. Min Yoongi just might be the guy they both need.

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641123/chapters/56741551 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641123/chapters/56741551)

**Stories:**

**-Thank You For Everything:** **_Yoongi/OC Jin/OC Jimin/OC_ **

A girl who has a past she'd rather forget moves far away from home to start a new life at college. Everything is going great...that is, until she meets  _ Yoongi _ . 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026867/chapters/42594362 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026867/chapters/42594362)

**-The Perfect Match (M)** :  **_Jin/OC Jimin/OC Taehyung/OC Jungkook/OC Yoongi/OC Namjoon/OC Hoseok/OC_ **

A Reality TV show AU where girls from all over the world take soulmate quizzes to find their perfect match in a BTS member. Seven of those girls are chosen to live in a mansion with the Bangtan Boys on a TV show. Lots of angst, romance, and sexy times! 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689079/chapters/41724953 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689079/chapters/41724953)

**-Missing Pieces: When Fate Has Other Plans (M):** **_Shownu/OC Yugyeom/OC_ **

Soyeon and Jiahn are best friends working for the Entertainment Enquirer, an entertainment online magazine. They are forced to go to Seoul's most popular underground masquerade party after their demanding boss, Jackson, gives them no choice. With their identities hidden, dressed to impress, the two head to the club for a night to remember, not realizing that one fateful night would change their lives forever...

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026993/chapters/42594704 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026993/chapters/42594704)

**-Let's Try It (M):** **_Chan/OC Hyunjin/OC_ **

Chan, MiYoung and Minha have been best friends since their second year of college. While Chan and MiYoung are swapping flirty banter and making out every time they're drunk, they  _ insist _ they are just friends, no matter how many times Minha tells them they're stupid. When Chan throws a party and invites his hot, young intern- Hyunjin- over, Minha is knocked right off her feet. One too many shots and a party game gone personal, the four of them have conversations that change their perspective on everything... 

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134945/chapters/55362016 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134945/chapters/55362016)

**-Another Day:** **_Han/OC Chan/OC_ **

Jisung and Yuri had always been the best of friends. For as long as they could remember, it was them against the world, and college was just supposed to be their next big adventure… They never expected the drunken mistake that would alter their friendship forever

[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095992/chapters/66163435 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095992/chapters/66163435)


End file.
